Brothers
by JJ Inugami
Summary: AU. Kyoya Ootori and Kyoto Sokkuri, the youngest sons and twins of the Ootori Family. They may have different last names, but that doesn't make them any less of brothers. Follow them as they go through life, looking for their place in the world and searching for who they're meant to be. Through thick and thin, they'll always be BROTHERS.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya and Kyoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. If I did, it'd probably have Kyoto in it. And Fenro.

The Ootori Group is an elite family of noble background and extreme wealth, with overpowering influence. The family consists of patriarch Yoshio, matriarch Naomi, and five children: eldest son Yuuichi, daughter Fuyumi, second son Akito, third son Kyoya, and fourth son Kyoto. The youngest two are twins, though Kyoto has a different last name so that he may receive inheritance from his mother's family. This is the story of these twins.

"Nii-cha, nii-cha!" Kyoto cried. The three year old was searching for his older twin when he tripped. Kyoya heard his brother crying and went to where he was, an exasperated look on his face. He took Kyoto's dragon with him, as he knew it would make him feel better.

"Kyo-su, Fenro," Kyoya mumbled, holding out the red-and-gold stuffed dragon. Kyoto's face lit up in delight.

"Nii-cha! Fenro!" He got up and hugged both, holding Fenro under his arm while clutching Kyoya's shirt. The brothers went looking for their sister.

After wandering outside, they found her admiring the flowers.

"Fu-nee!" Kyoto waved, accidentally dropping his dragon. He gasped and picked it up, hugging it tightly. "Fenro 'kay? S'rry, Fenro."

"Kyo-twins!" Fuyumi ran over with a grin and picked them up. "Did you come to play with me?"

They nodded, Kyoya giving her a small smile while Kyoto grinned widely.

"Nii-cha, Fu-nee, play!" he said in a sing-song tone. Fuyumi giggled, carrying them over to a table.

"Would you like to draw?" She pulled out crayons and paper, putting them in front of the two.

"Nii-cha, draw?" Kyoto inquired.

"Flowers," Kyoya said.

"Pretty!" Kyoto giggled. "Kyo-su draw Fenro! Rawr!"

The two fell silent as they concentrated on their drawings. When they were done, they showed them to Fuyumi.

"Those are amazing!" she exclaimed. Kyoya had drawn a beautiful picture of roses, all different colors. Kyoto had drawn a rather decent picture of Fenro. Kyoto beamed at the compliment, though it was easy to tell he was more proud of his brother's drawing than his own.

"Papa? Mama?" he asked, pointing at Kyoya's drawing.

"You want me to show it to Father and Mother?"

He nodded. Kyoya looked embarrassed at his brother's suggestion. Fuyumi smiled and picked up the drawings before going to see if her parents were home yet. Her brothers trailed after her.

"Father?" Fuyumi knocked on the study door.

"Come in," her mother's voice called out. Fuyumi entered, smiling at her parents.

"Kyoya and Kyoto wanted you to see the pictures they drew." She handed them to her mother. The boys peered in from the doorway.

"These are lovely," their mother smiled brightly at them. They smiled back. "Look dear."

She handed them to their father. He glanced at the drawings and gave a brief nod.

"Yes, nice." He turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him. "You could do better though, Kyoya."

Kyoto's face fell, even more so when he saw the sad look on Kyoya's face. His eyes teared up and he glared at their father.

"Don't be mean to my Nii-cha!" he shouted before running away, tugging Kyoya along with him. Yoshio, Naomi, and Fuyumi stared after him in shook, as that was the first time Kyoto had said a full sentence let alone become so angry.

Kyoto stopped, nearly tripping. He turned to Kyoya, a blubbering mess.

"Nii-cha!" He cried loudly, sniffling. "Nii-cha! Sorry! Bad oni papa! Mean!"

Kyoya shook his head, patting Kyoto's head. "Kyo-su, no sad okay?"

Kyoto kept crying, his words becoming incoherent babblings.

Later, their mother and sister found them fast asleep, holding hands, Kyoto sucking his thumb and Kyoya mumbling about Kyo-su flying on a dragon.

Author's Note: Okay, so obviously this is an AU where Kyoya and Kyoto are twins rather than Kyoto being Kyoya from an alternate reality. I was going to say something else as well, but now I don't remember what it was... Anyways, hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Where Did They Go?

"Nii-cha! Nii-cha!" Kyoto ran back to his and Kyoya's room. He had just woken up and found everyone, except the staff of course, was gone. Kyoya still slept, until he heard his brother's voice. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as, blinking at Kyoto, who was the only one that didn't bring out his brother's wrath for waking him up.

"Kyo-su?" He frowned at the worried expression on Kyoto's face. "What wrong?"

"Ak-nii gone! Fu-nee gone! Nii-nii gone!"

"No say bye-bye?"

"No say bye-bye."

Kyoya got off the bed.

"Gone. Where go?" Kyoto asked. Kyoya shook his head.

"Find?" he suggested. Kyoto nodded, hugging Fenro tightly.

"Find," he agreed. The two checked around the house before grabbing paper and crayons and heading out the door.

"Map." Kyoya made a squiggle in the center of one of the papers to mark their house. After they walked down the driveway, he drew a line.

"Nii-cha map! Nii-cha map!" Kyoto sang, adding his own doodle. They crawled under the gate, wandering down the street.

Eventually they ended up in a park, their map filled with lines, squiggles, and various doodles. They sat down by the fountain, tired, and played. Kyoto talked to Fenro while Kyoya drew pictures. When they got bored, the two got up, remembering their mission and continued searching for their older siblings. As they were walking through the park, they came across a crepe stand. The vendor saw them standing a little ways away, watching people buy crepes from her. She looked around, concerned that the pair of toddlers were alone. She waved them over, smiling warmly. The two nervously inched closer, tightly holding hands.

"Are you alone?" she asked. They nodded. "Where are your parents."

"Papa work? Mama work?" Kyoto said, unsure as to whether he was saying it right. He glanced at Kyoya, who nodded.

"I see. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

They both nodded.

"Do you know where they are?"

They shook their heads.

"Are you looking for them?"

They nodded again.

"Nii-cha map!" Kyoto pointed at the papers Kyoya held.

"Oh, your Nii-chan is making a map?" The vendor smiled when Kyoto nodded proudly. She gave them a curious look. "Are you hungry?"

Kyoto frowned, then gasped and turned to Kyoya. "No eat!" he said, as though he had just realized they hadn't had breakfast.

"That's not good." The vender held out a crepe to them. "You should eat this to keep your strength up."

The two exchanged a glance before setting their stuff down and taking the crepe.

"Thankie!" Kyoto grinned, taking a bite.

"Thankie," Kyoya mumbled, nibbling on it.

"Is it good?"

They nodded, happily mowing down. She laughed, the sight of such genuine happiness making her day. When they were done, Kyoto handed the wrapping to her so she could throw it away and Kyoya gave her one of the pictures he drew.

"Is this for me?" She took the picture and he nodded. "Thank you! It's beautiful. I'll treasure it. Should I hang it in my stand?"

Kyoto nodded. "Nii-cha art pretty!"

"I agree, it's very pretty. It'll make the stand look a lot nicer." She got out some tape and hung it inside, where it could be seen from the window.

"Go now," Kyoto told her as he and Kyoya picked up their things.

"Good luck!"

"Bye-bye!" They waved at her before heading off.

The two had just gotten out of the park when they saw a cat and wanted to pet it. It ran when they got close, so they followed it. It lead them to a small playground, where a little girl was playing in the sandbox. She was younger than them and appeared content by herself. The two watched her curiously, wondering why she was alone. The girl looked up and noticed them staring at her. She waved at them, inviting them to join her, so they went over.

"Hi," she said. Kyoya sat on the edge, making markings on his map.

"Hi," Kyoto replied, crouching down. He held up Fenro. "Fenro hi too."

The girl smiled. She pat the sand, shaping it into a mound. Kyoto scooped up some sand and poured it on the mound. The two of them worked together to make a big pile of sand, which Kyoto managed to shape into looking something like a castle. Or what they thought a castle looked like.

"Castle!" Kyoto cheered.

"Castle." The girl pulled a little homemade flag out of her pocket and stuck it on top of their castle.

"Knight," Kyoto pointed at the girl, "Knight Prince," he pointed to himself, "King," he pointed to Kyoya.

"Fenro?" the girl asked, pointing at the dragon.

"Fenro protect," Kyoto said, setting him near the castle.

"Good boy." She pet Fenro's head, smiling.

"Haruhi, daddy's back!" A young man came over, not noticing the boys at first.

"Play," Haruhi said, pointing at the boys. He turned his attention to them.

"A cat and a dog?" he asked, wondering why the two were dressed as animals.

"Jamas!" Kyoto bounced up and down. "Wan! Wan!"

Kyoya glanced over at Haruhi's father. "Nyan."

He chuckled, a bemused expression on his face as he shook his head. "That's cute, but why are you alone?"

"Find," Kyoto told him, becoming serious. Kyoya stood up and Kyoto grabbed Fenro. "Bye bye."

"Bye bye," Haruhi waved at them as they left. Her father picked her up, frowning after the two with a worried look.

Kyoya and Kyoto arrived back at their house after having been unable to find their siblings. They had manged to wander through various places, resulting in their map being somewhat of a circle. When the staff saw them, they ran up to them in relief, having been searching for the two for hours. A while later Akito, Fuyumi, and Yuuichi all arrived home at the same time. As soon as they walked through the door, Kyoto practically flew at them and tackled them, Kyoya not far behind.

"Ak-nii! Fu-nee! Nii-nii!" Kyoto sobbed as he clung to them. Akito appeared vaguely annoyed, though also a bit concerned as he was never usually clung to. The older two exchanged confused looks.

"What's wrong?" Yuuichi asked, kneeling down to their level.

"Wake, gone! No bye-bye!" Kyoto cried, clearly upset and worried. At first the others didn't understand.

"Oh!" Fuyumi exclaimed. "They were still asleep when we left this morning, so we didn't say goodbye!"

"Did we?" Yuuichi frowned at his younger brothers. Kyoya gave him a look that told him he was mad at them for upsetting Kyoto. Yuuichi shook his head and laughed. "Alright, sorry for making you worry. Do you forgive us?"

"Forgive." Kyoto pressed Fenro against each of them. "Fenro forgive too."

Akito rolled his eyes, though he was relieved. He noticed the dragon was a bit dirty and sandy. "What happened?"

"Play!" Kyoto pointed at the map he had made someone tape to the wall. "Search!"

The three turned to look at the map. Yuuichi studied it for a moment, feeling as though certain things looked vaguely familiar.

"Park," Kyoya said, pointing at one of the markings. Even though the marking itself was a squiggle, next to it was a doodle of a fountain. There were other images that to adults would serve as landmarks though to a child they were just pictures.

"Did you two leave the house?" Yuuichi inquired. Kyoto nodded.

"Find," he said, waving his hand at the three of them.

"You went out looking for us?"

This time Kyoya nodded.

"By yourselves?"

Both nodded.

"Nii-cha map," Kyoto informed him.

"Why'd you lea-" Yuuichi cut himself off mid-sentence as he realized he was asking the question that they probably wanted to ask not only him, but Akito and Fuyumi as well. It didn't matter _where_ the three of them had gone, it was the fact that they had left without letting the two know. Suddenly he really did feel bad about it as he understood that they had left the house because they couldn't find them.

"Okay, Nii-nii. Okay." Kyoto reached up to try and pat Yuuichi's head, as though he knew what his big brother was thinking. "Kyo-su here. Nii-cha here. Ak-nii here. Fu-nee here. Nii-nii here. All here."

Kyoto hugged everyone before reaching up towards Fuyumi. She smiled, picking him up and holding him as he snuggled against her, closing his eyes. Kyoya crawled onto Yuuichi's lap, watching Kyoto through drooping eyelids.

"They didn't have there nap today," one of the maids said as she passed by. "They were persistent on staying awake to wait for you."

"It's fine. We'll put them to bed." Yuuichi and Fuyumi carried the boys to their room, Akito heading off to his own.

"Night night," they said after tucking them in.

Author's Note: So, I couldn't remember how I was originally going to do the end of this chapter... instead it ended up a bit different. Anyways, I hope you liked it! X3


End file.
